marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Midnight Sons (2020 film)
Midnight Sons is another film in Phase 4 of the MCU. This obviously takes place after the events of Avengers: Endgame. In this film, a lot of new characters are introduced to the MCU. Plot Whilst training with his wife, Clea, Doctor Strange continued to bond with her, despite their strange relationship (Clea being Dormammu's niece). As they train, their daughter, Sofia is still in the cradle, resting. Blade is still out at night, hunting for vampires and other monsters to slay. Ghost Rider was pursuing criminals and using his hellfire to annihilate them. Soon, as views of hell show immense pain and torture to the very bad people, there were two siblings, Satana and Daimon Hellstrom. They were both siblings, children of "Satan." As they were both in hell, doing their duty, Daimon went up to go work with Stephen. Stephen decided that as long as the Avengers aren't around, they would need a new team to stand in for the Avengers and protect earth. Stephen already had the people in mind. At the time, Marc Spector was called Mr. Knight, and he was still a pretty good vigilante. With this motive, Daimon and Stephen found and located the people he had in mind. They were all neglectful at first, all wanting to go solo, but soon realized that if each of them were going to be part of a team, they might as well be with people who are like them. When they all finally met up, they all felt a slight imbalance. Doctor Strange could already tell is was something ancient and evil, and he and Daimon located the area. The imbalance was coming from Wundagore Mountain. As demons emerged, each of the members had to fight demons in different areas. But as they each killed the last of the demons, something more evil and more powerful awaited. As Chthon woke, there was an immeasurable earthquake that alerted the Midnight Sons. Doctor Strange opened a portal to find out it was the fallen Elder God, Chthon. He had awoken. He sent his spawn to go kill the Midnight Sons, but they didn't let that happen, defeating them. They soon battled Chthon himself, and he was overwhelmed. After noticing their power, he used chaos magic similar to Scarlet Witch's and proceeded to weaken them. As Doctor Strange said a final spell, he became the true Sorcerer Supreme. With this power, he battled Chthon, showing how powerful he can truly be. He then used the power of the sorcerer supreme to empower the weakened Midnight Sons, and they battled Chthon, able to defeat and banish him, never to be seen or heard from again. Cast *Benedict Cumberbatch as Doctor Strange/Stephen Strange *Laz Alonso as Blade/Eric Brooks *Norman Reedus as Johnathon Blaze/Ghost Rider *David Wenham as Daimon Hellstrom *James Franco as Marc Spector/Moon Knight *Brian Thompson as Chthon *Sophie Hunter as Clea (supporting cast) *Unknown as Sofia Strange (supporting cast) *Ashley Greene as Satana Hellstrom (supporting cast) *Stan Lee as a citizen weirded out by Daimon (Cameo, No lines) Category:Films Category:Earth-199999 Category:Clea (Earth-199999)/Appearances Category:Sofia Strange (Earth-199999)/Appearances Category:Eric Brooks (Earth-199999)/Appearances Category:Satana Hellstrom (Earth-199999)/Appearances Category:Daimon Hellstrom (Earth-199999)/Appearances Category:Marc Spector (Earth-199999)/Appearances Category:Chthon (Earth-199999)/Appearances Category:Midnight Sons (Earth-199999)/Appearances